


Наруто ненавидел холод

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто и Саске в Стране Железа, в нескольких метрах под землей, в отсутствии тепла</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наруто ненавидел холод

Наруто ненавидел холод. В Конохе почти не было снега, здесь же, в стране Железа, кажется, он никогда и не таял. Сегодня Наруто к тому же ненавидел Учих. Всех. Ненавидел Мадару, который промыл Саске мозг сказкой о добром Итачи. Ненавидел того самого доброго Итачи, который не мог сразу сказать: «Не волнуйся, младший братик. На самом деле я вырезаю клан на благо деревни, в которой ты, кстати, будешь жить». И, наконец, ненавидел Саске, которого после убийства старшего брата понесло не в теплую Коноху, а сюда, в вечный снег.  
Шиноби умеют переносить холод, но у всего есть свой предел. Наруто осознавал, что к утру достигнет своего, когда они оказались в тупике. От безысходности хотелось колотить по замерзшей стене кулаками.  
Саске поставил фонарь на землю, сел рядом с ним - от огонька было хоть какое-то тепло. Мокрая одежда уже начинала покрываться мерзлой коркой. Наруто ощутимо трясло от холода. Наверное, это была судьба, раз именно они попали сюда, думал Наруто, вокруг ведь было много народу, но свалиться в старые шахты посчастливилось только им двоим. Земля в этой стране промерзла, кажется, до самого ада.  
Так получилось, что кто-то из телохранителей кого-то из Каге нашел Учиху. Так получилось, что Наруто и Какаши с Ямато прибежали на шум битвы. Так получилось, что, когда почва под ногами превратилась в каменное и ледяное крошево, рядом с Саске был только Наруто, пытавшийся остановить, заговорить.  
Очнулись они уже под землей. Первое время Наруто пытался подсвечивать расенганом, пока не нашли наконец старую керосиновую лампу, которую тут же забрал себе Саске. В замкнутом пространстве никуда не сбежишь, а за время, что они тут плутали, Наруто успел сказать всё, что хотел и услышать всё, чего боялся, и теперь был по-детски обижен. Саске это вполне устраивало: обида заставила Узумаки заткнуться.  
Раньше Наруто холод не ненавидел. Он просто не знал, что это такое - холод. Когда периодически перестаешь чувствовать пальцы, и их приходится растирать, чтобы спасти. Когда кажется, что кровь превращается в красные кристаллы льда и продолжает бежать по венам, царапая изнутри. Наруто скучал по сухой теплой одежде и настоящему костру, а не маленькому огоньку, притаившемуся на фитиле лампы. Идти было больше некуда – он сполз по стене на землю, сразу ощутив, как притаившийся на поверхностях холод впился в кожу.  
Наруто знал только один способ согреться.  
\- Нет, - поймав на себе его взгляд, отрезал Учиха, поморщившись. - Я лучше сдохну, чем воспользуюсь твоей помощью.  
Наруто фыркнул, отвернувшись. Никто и не думал, что гордый Учиха Саске согласится. Одной причиной больше ненавидеть Учих, какая, в сущности, разница.  
Наруто это раздражало. Учихи казались некой кастой, в разборки которых не могли соваться другие люди. Сами справятся, как же.  
\- Надеюсь, ты счастлив, - зло бросил Саске.  
\- Конечно, счастлив! Ты что, забыл? Как собрал нас тогда Какаши и спросил: «О чем мечтаете, что любите, молокососы?». И как я ответил: «Мечтаю замерзнуть насмерть с этим вот уебком где-нибудь подальше от родины», - огрызнулся Наруто. Его бесила упертость Учихи. Раздражало, что чуть ли не впервые в жизни он не мог найти слов, чтобы уговорить Саске одуматься, бросить это и вернуться. Все доводы разбивались о спокойное «Мне все равно. Это моя жизнь, ты ничего не знаешь, не лезь». Последней каплей было, когда на отчаянное «Да он сказал, что тебя на меня натравит! Натравит, как шавку какую-то!» Саске холодно отозвался: «Если будет нужно... Один раз я тебя ведь чуть не убил».  
Наруто посмотрел вверх, в темноту. И чего добился? Его сил хватило бы обрушить потолок, а что дальше? Их обоих и похоронит этот камнепад, и не факт, что сверху появится небо. Снова начал растирать замерзающие пальцы. Саске грел свои дыханием.  
Не получалось относиться к Учихе как к источнику тепла. Наруто сам кривился от мысли, каким способом можно спастись. Не хотелось быть чем-то обязанным Учихе.  
\- Приходила Сакура... Она с Кибой приходила. Если они еще здесь и если им скажут... Они, наверное, смогут нас найти по запаху, - вслух предположил Наруто.  
\- Мы замерзнем уже к тому времени... Ты не мог сказать этого раньше, когда мы еще не забрались так глубоко? - упрекнул Саске.  
Наруто с досады стиснул зубы. Саске всегда был таким - факты. Ни тени надежды. Факты. «В Конохе я не стану таким сильным, как хочу». А Наруто хотелось верить. А Наруто остался в Конохе и стал достаточно сильным, и с удовольствием показал бы Саске насколько, если бы не немеющие пальцы.  
\- Зачем приходила Сакура? - неожиданно спросил Саске. Наруто даже не стал скрывать удивления.  
\- Она... - замялся. - Поговорить со мной приходила.  
\- Пф. Будто в Конохе поговорить не могли, - фыркнул Саске.  
\- Не могли. – Наруто почему-то успокоился, сжался комочком, пытаясь сохранить остатки своего же тепла. Ему вспомнилось, что Саске ему друг. Что ему можно сказать. - Она приходила сказать, что любит меня.  
Об остальном благоразумно промолчал. Поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Саске. У того было все то же спокойное лицо.  
\- Ты, наверное, рад был. Ты ведь об этом давно мечтал...  
\- Да не то, чтобы... - начал Наруто и не стал продолжать. Он знал, почему рассердился тогда, но чтобы объяснить это, пришлось бы сказать Саске, что друг детства его предал. А если бы сказал, этим самым предал бы Сакуру.  
Ведь наверняка же их ищут...  
Наруто уставился в пол. Клонило в сон, глаза начали слипаться. Ему подумалось, что найдут их тут через несколько часов... Окоченевших. Саске в одном углу, его в другом. Скажут еще, что придурки, прижались бы друг к другу, да и согрелись бы. Дождались бы помощи. Гордые, скажут, слишком, вот и умерли.  
А Сакура будет плакать. Наверняка ведь будет плакать.  
Из дремы его вывел шуршащий звук рядом. Он открыл глаза в тот самый момент, когда Саске присел на корточки напротив него, начав расстегивать его куртку. Фонарик стоял рядом, согревая коленку.  
\- Ты что творишь? - перехватил его руку Наруто.  
\- Я не собираюсь тут умирать, - спокойно отозвался Саске, вернувшись к прерванному занятию. - Раздевайся. Знаешь, как говорят «Один под одеялом замерзнет, двое без одеяла согреются». Раздевайся. Постелим твою одежду, закроемся моей. Или ты что-то другое подумал? У меня еще есть дела. А ты и эта лампа единственный источник тепла здесь. У меня больше шансов выжить, если воспользуюсь тобой, а не маленьким огоньком керосинки.  
Замолчал Саске только когда скинул одежду и с себя, сел рядом с Наруто и, накрыв их своим плащом, наконец коснулся голого плеча Узумаки своим.  
\- Ты покраснел, - холодно заметил Наруто.  
\- Заткнись, - тут же вспыхнул Учиха и отвернулся. Наруто улыбнулся.  
\- Хочешь сказать, этого хватит, чтобы согреться?.. Обними меня уже, что ли.  
\- Да ты!.. - снова вспыхнул Саске, но мгновенно затих, когда Наруто прижался к нему плотно, обхватив руками. Саске тут же успокоился, глядя вверх.  
\- Трусы тоже надо было снять, - напомнил Узумаки.  
\- Разбежался, - буркнул Саске. Конечно, они оба замерзли и, в окружении ледяных стен, показались друг другу действительно теплыми. Вскоре Наруто перестало так сильно трясти. Саске думал о том, что лучше Узумаки его не смог бы согреть никто. Потому что именно от ощущения прикосновений его обнаженной кожи к коже Саске по телу разливалось приятное тепло.  
\- У тебя встал, - заметил Наруто, рискуя потерять единственный источник тепла.  
\- Не твоё дело, - огрызнулся Саске, попытавшись чуть отстраниться хотя бы той областью, что была ниже пояса. Наруто удержал.  
\- Эй, Саске, - окликнул наконец Наруто, сглотнув. Но, вместо того, чтобы продолжать «Я знаю способ согреться еще лучше», закончил: - Возвращайся в Коноху уже...  
\- Пошел к черту, - отозвался Учиха с плохо скрываемой досадой.


End file.
